El tokka esta de moda
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Todos hablan del tokka y Toph trata de acabar con los rumores ,pero Sokka crea el plan Anti-acabar tokka pero y si en verdad Toph oculta algo .


Hola este es mi segundo fic y es un one –shoot sobre mi pareja favorita en el mundo avatar.

Como ya saben avatar no me pertenece y no gano nada con hacer esto.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Siempre creí que yo cuidaba mucho de Toph por mi instinto de hermano mayor (aunque yo sé que ella puede cuidarse sola),nunca creí que fuera por nada más ,después de todo ella para mí era una pequeña niña ciega aunque en el fondo de mi ser sabía que no era cierto ,en todo caso ella ya tenía 15 y cumpliría 16 en un mes y no sé porque pero estaba de moda el "Tokka"(combinación del nombre de Toph y el mío) cuando salíamos a la calle la gente nos miraba y nos empezaba a gritar cosas como "si tokka" o "tokka cásense" y la verdad era incomodo porque ella se enojaba y se trataba de golpear a alguien y yo trataba de calmarla cuando quería golpear a alguien que estuviera gritando esas cosas y se causaba más gritos sobre "tokka" y las cosas se salían de control y llegábamos a casa cansados y peleados .Un día ella se cansó de eso y se le ocurrió un plan para acabar con el tokka así que decidió buscaría a alguien para acabar con los rumore ,yo al principio no entendía pero días después lo descubrí .

Toph dijo que iba a salir y todos nos despedimos, volvió en la noche con un chico que al parecer estaba babeando pensé que ella le iba a dar un poco de comida pero no fue así ella se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Katara, Aang y yo quedamos con la boca abierta, pero ella simplemente entro y al no sentir nuestras vibraciones nos preguntó:

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?-nos preguntó como si nada.

-como que, que nos pasa –Katara fue la primera en hablar.

-no sean exagerados chicos fue solo un beso en la mejilla- nos dijo haciendo la inocente.

-si un beso en la mejilla dado por ti Toph Bei Fong la mayor maestra tierra del mundo y la chica más ruda del mundo y a un chico cualquiera se lo diste, tus prioridades Toph pensé que un chico estaría de ultimo en tu lista de prioridades- dijo Katara ya gritando.

-no se cuál es el problema, primero si puedo ser Toph Bei Fong , pero también soy una chica y segundo lugar que querías que besara a una chica y mi lista de prioridades ni que tuviera una de esas- le respondió a mi hermana secamente.

-y ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto Aang.

-pues veras pies ligeros esta es la primera fase para acabar con el "tokka"-dijo ella riéndose malévolamente.

-entiendo que quieras acabar con el "tokka" Toph pero no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de solucionarlo-dijo mi hermana con su modo mamá activado.

-yo veré lo que hago princesita, además creo que tu hermano está de acuerdo en acabar con esto ¿no es así Sokka?-dijo apuntándome.

-bueno Toph yo creo que hay que terminarlo pero no ceo que esta sea la mejor forma –dije con mi modo de hermano mayor activado.

-bueno entonces ¿qué propones?- me pregunto ella.

-no lo sé –le dije yo derrotado.

-eso pensé-dijo ella retirándose.

_**TOPH POV**_

Cuando llegue a casa todos me empezaron a regañar por darle un beso en la mejilla a un chico que no conozco, lo que ellos no sabían es que ese chico solo era un chico que me ayudo en el mercado con unas cosas cuando me cai y se me solto el cabello y la verdad no sé porque babeaba lo único que sé es que todo el camino estaba coqueteándome diciéndome cosas como que yo era muy linda y que le gustaría tener una cita conmigo y después de insistirme mucho acepte ,no pienso decírselo a nadie pero adoro el "tokka" desde hace mucho me gusta Sokka y desde que la gente nos cree novios la vida no podría ser más perfecta y yo no quiero acabar con el tokka solo quiero volverlo realidad y creo que mi plan está funcionando porque sentí como se aceleraba el pulso de Sokka ,creo que le hervía toda la sangre y pienso que eran celos y ese es mi plan: darle celos a Sokka y hacernos novios , la verdad no sé cómo conseguiré el segundo punto pero soy Toph Bei Fong y si logre controlar el metal ,lograre enamorar a ronquidos.

_**SOKKA POV**_

No entiendo porque me siento así, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Me afecta tanto que Toph quiera estar con un chico ,quiero decir ella ya tiene 15 ,ya no es la misma niña de 12 que conocí hace 3 años ,además ella es muy linda ,graciosa y fuerte lo que quiero decir es que quien no querría salir con ella ,pero creo que ya no es mi instinto de hermano mayor la que la quiere alejar de los chico ,es mi instinto de celos ,porque la verdad desde hace como 6 meses siento mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy junto a ella y creo que me enamore ,pero luego apareció ella en la sala con un vestido verde pálido que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos, iba peinada con el cabello suelto y con 2 trencitas que se unen en la parte de atrás ,tenía un poco de sombra color musgo y sus labios estaban pintados con un color rosa y con un poco de brillo que los hacia ver irresistible .Le pregunte a donde iba y me dijo que iba a una cita con el chico de la otra noche e instantáneamente entre en un ataque de celos y decidí que realizaría el plan anti-acabar con tokka y la primera fase seria arruinar la cita de Toph.

_**TOPH POV**_

Me fui con el chico que se llama Puck y él me dijo que me llevaría a un lindo restaurante ,bueno eso lo dijo después de elogiarme por cómo me veía y realmente poco me importaba porque después de todo soy ciega y no m e importa cómo me veo para ese chico si no para Sokka que nos estaba siguiendo ,a veces es un tonto ,como cree que me puede seguir sin que yo me dé cuenta ,pero eso no era lo que importaba lo que importaba es que lo estaba haciendo y yo estaba consiguiendo lo que quería .íbamos llegando al restaurante cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano y no era de Puck era de Sokka, así que trate de tirarla para liberarme y me sorprendió no sentir a Puck cerca y la verdad no me di cuenta de cómo fue que paso y en ese momento dude de mis habilidades como maestra tierra pero no pude pensar mucho tiempo en eso porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos y me estaban elevando del suelo así que no sabía si era Sokka o Puck pero mis dudas se disolvieron cuando pude poner un dedo en el piso e inmediatamente sentí las vibraciones de …..Sokka (lo cual era obvio desde un principio porque este fic se trata sobre ellos dos :O) era un momento como de fantasía como la historia de amor de Oma y Shu (pero no del todo porque nuestros pueblos no nos separan y podíamos estar juntos),bueno el punto era que era un momento romántico y me di cuenta de que tengo unos muy buenos pulmones ya que en todo este tiempo no había podido respirar ,cuando empecé a sentir una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca me alarme y me separe de repente .

-despacio ronquidos- dije tratando de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones.

-sí, lo siento- dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

-tranquilo está todo bien- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Y de repente escuchamos un grito venir de la multitud que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos estaba mirando.

-¡ SÍ QUE VIVA EL TOKKA!-grito con entusiasmo aquel hombre.

-¡QUE VIVA!- respondió alegremente toda la multitud.

Y realmente me dio risa todo eso.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Dos cuadras atrás amarre al tal Puck a un árbol y no se en que estaría pensando Toph porque ni cuenta se dio ,pero no me preocupo mucho y simplemente aproveche la oportunidad y la seguí y vi que su mano estaba muy inquieta así que se la tome y note un poco su cara toda sorprendida y se veía tan tierna y no resistí a mis impulsos y la tome del rostro y la bese ,no sentía respuesta alguna de ella pero luego note que la estaba levantando del suelo que probablemente la había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía quién era y cuando la coloque de nuevo en su elemento inmediatamente sentí la respuesta así que intente meter mi lengua ya que ella besaba como una profesional pero ella se separó y me di una palmada mental y creí que había arruinado nuestra amistad hasta que ella me abrazo.

Cuando escuche los gritos vi como ella se reía y a la vez se sonrojaba y simplemente le susurre al oído que si quería ser mi novia y ella me respondió que sí y juntos fuimos casa y me revelo que a ella le encantaba el tokka me reí mucho con esto y también me dieron escalofríos al pensar en lo bien planeado que tenía Toph su plan y más aún cuando sé que funciono, pero no me importa porque igual soy feliz con ella y todo gracias al tokka.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
